HETALIA NO HIMITSU! AXIS POWERS!
by MisteriosaSaky
Summary: Que pasaría si italia fuese mujer? Y si tomo en serio la vida luego de la desaparición de sacro imperio? Y si ocultara su sexo para no volver a salir lastimada? Y si solo hungria y Austria lo supieran? AU FEM N.ITA OOC de algunos personajes, OOC N.ITA
1. Prologo

NO SOY DUEÑA DE HETALIA, ESE HONOR PERTENECE A SUS CREADORES, YO SOLO OCUPO SUS PERSONAJES PARA MIS LOCAS FANTASÍAS...

este fic es dedicado a mi amiga Nuriko, NURIKO! ANIMO! XD

bueno, aquí va...

* * *

oOoO Conociendo a Italia y a Alemania OoOo

-un joven hermoso de cabello castaño rojizo con un curioso rizo, con grandes y hermosos ojos, con una contextura casi femenina, espera en un claro mientras reflexiona-

-POV ITALIA-

Mi vida no era perfecta, eso lo supe luego de conocer a sacro imperio, y cuando el desapareció, mi vida solo fue de mal en peor. Así decidí cambiar, ya no sería la niña llorona que era, de hecho ya no sería siquiera mujer, sería un chico esforzado y luchador. Los únicos que saben esto son Hungría y Austria, los cuales me han ayudado en todos los pasos del camino que forje. – Pensaba mientras esperaba conocer a Alemania, con el que lucharía por la supremacía-

-de repente siento unos pasos a mi derecha con lo que me preparo para la batalla, pero nada me preparo para lo que vi- sacro imperio? –murmuro por lo bajo mientras mis ojos se hacen agua al ver aquel hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, sacudo la cabeza para despejar aquellos traicioneros pensamientos- quien eres? –pregunto de manera brusca-

Yo soy Alemania, y tú debes de ser Italia… -mirándome con una intensidad que me recuerda nuevamente a sacro imperio con lo que no puedo evitar sollozar sin percatarme de la preocupación mostrada en la cara de Alemania- oye? Estas bien? Si quieres puedo venir en otro momento… -dice nervioso y sonrojado-

yo-yo…estoy bien… -digo tratando de recomponerme pero sin lograr mucho, con lo que Alemania se acerca y me acaricia la cabeza-

No, no estás bien….ven, comamos algo… -dice mirándome con algo parecido a la comprensión-

Gracias! –digo lanzándome a sus brazos y sonriendo por primera vez en lo que parece una eternidad- seamos amigos!

Qué? Porque tan de repente? -pregunta Alemania confundido y sonrojado- además, porque me abrasas? –pregunta tímidamente-

Me caes bien! Además eres el primer país q no me mira con lastima ni con odio! –abrasándolo más fuerte- acaso no quieres ser mi amigo? –pregunto ignorando el porqué del abraso- *se parece a sacro imperio, además me hiso sonreír… sacro imperio, es malo querer reemplazarte? Alemania, es malo que te compare a sacro imperio? *–Pienso mientras miro a Alemania-

No! No es eso! –Responde nervioso y rojo- es que no –sacudiendo la cabeza- nunca he tenido un amigo… -dice apenado-

En ese caso seré tu mejor amigo! –Respondo sonriendo divertida a la vez que lo suelto y tomo su mano- veee~~ -digo feliz al sentirme segura en compañía de Alemania-

Eres…raro… -dice Alemania con una pequeña sonrisa-

* * *

y con esto termina el prologo... pronto subiré los otros capítulos, así que por favor opinen... n_n


	2. Capitulo 2

este fic me pertenece, pero no los personajes, lugares o hechos. Esos le pertenecen a sus creadores...

Estoy triste y feliz a la vez...en menos de 3 horas tuve 2 reviews y 3 notificaciones de que agregaron mi fic en alertas...pero hoy me conecto y no hay nada mas... TTOTT

Como sea, este fic va dedicado a mi amiga nuriko, si que animo!

POR CIERTO! DESDE ESTE CAPITULO EN ADELANTE ESTE FIC TIENE VARIAS INSINUACIONES DE YAOI! y sorry si alguno lo encuentra medio raro... TTOTT

Aquí va el segundo capitulo...

* * *

oOoO Pervertidos y hermanos OoOo

-esa noche en casa de Italia se ve a Alemania e Italia dormir en habitaciones separadas ambos con ropa ligera, Alemania con camiseta y ropa interior e Italia con pantalones de pijama a media rodilla y camiseta holgada, con su pecho cubierto y apretado en todo momento-

sacro imperio…..sacro imperio… -solloza Italia en sueños despertando a Alemania- perdón! Perdóname! –sigue sollozando-

Italia? –Pregunta desde la puerta de la habitación de Italia- estas bien? –Acercándose preocupado viendo como Italia llora en sueños- despierta, es solo un mal sueño… -dice de manera tímida acariciando el rostro de Italia, con lo q esta se calma-

no te vayas… -dice en sueños mientras lo abrasa con fuerza- quédate conmigo… -tirándolo hasta acostarlo a su lado-

que hago? –se pregunta avergonzado Alemania, para mirar a Italia- *es taaan lindo…..y está descansando, supongo que no lastima a nadie si me quedo… *-piensa sonrojado-

-unas horas mas tarde-

*Que bien me siento… *-piensa la castaña- no dormía tan bien desde que sacro imperio se fue a la guerra…. porque esta tan caliente la cama? –se pregunta para abrir los ojos, sorprendiéndose con lo que ve, ósea Alemania bajo ella, con poca ropa, y abrasándola- KYAAA! PERVERTIDO! –grita al salir de sus brazos y golpearlo con una mesa –

Aaahhh! Detente! –grita Alemania tratando de calmar a Italia mientras trata de esquivar los golpes de esta- *me da miedo~ *-piensa Alemania- estabas teniendo una pesadilla! Trate de calmarte y me abrasaste! No te quise despertar así que me quede! –grita mientras esquiva 1 de cada 5 golpes-

Enserio? –pregunta Italia parando y mirándolo a los ojos- no estás mintiendo, o si? –Acercándose hasta casi rozar sus narices-

No! –Dice mirándola con miedo y sonrojado pero con sinceridad- solo quise ayudar… -dice apenado-

Está bien! –Sonriendo tímidamente- siento haberte golpeado…es que Francia siempre trata de meterse a mi cama con malas intenciones… -dice sonrojándose- me perdonas? –abrasándolo-

Yo…-sonrojándose por la cercanía- cla-claro… -dice avergonzado-

gratzie! –Besándolo en la mejilla para soltarse y darse la vuelta ocultando su sonrojo- *kyaaaaa! es demasiado lindo! *–piensa Italia, cuando siente un estruendo-

Ita-chan! –grita romano mientras corre hacia ella, derribando todo a su paso- ni-chan! Estas bien? –Pregunta a su lado deteniéndose a tomar aire-

Viniste corriendo desde tu casa? –pregunta Italia preocupada, mientras Alemania está sorprendido y aun sonrojado-

Tks, es la clase de cosas que hago por un hermano como tú! Dónde rayos está ese pervertido?–Pregunta al recordar porque vino-

FUE UN MAL ENTENDIDO- dice Alemania con enfado y mirando fijamente a Romano-

-Romano da un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver la mirada de Alemania, para pensar en el "lindo" Italia a merced de este troglodita, enfadándose- NO PERMITIRE QUE TE PROPASES CON ITA-CHAN! MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Romano-ni-san… fue un malentendido… -dice con timidez Italia pero es ignorado por su sobreprotector hermano, el cual insulta a Alemania de todas las formas posibles- ROMANO! –Grita enfadada- si no te detienes en este instante… -dice de manera terrorífica- te arrepentirás!

miedooo~~ -dice romano en una esquina aterrado- ita-chan da miedo!

*Es verdad…. Da miedo…* -piensa Alemania reprimiendo un escalofrió- Italia?

Si doitsu? –pregunta sonriendo- pasa algo? –Sorprendiendo a romano-

*Esta….esta sonriendo?* -se pregunta en shock romano-

Que planes tienes para hoy? -pregunta apenado Alemania mientras se rasca la mejilla-

Estar con doitsu... -abrasando a Alemania el cual se sonroja- veee~~

NOOO! no lo permitiré! no dejare que te pases el día con alguien como el! -grita romano al salir del shock-

tu y quien mas? -pregunta en un tono de advertencia Italia-

yoo-yooo... -dice romano nervioso al ver la mirada de Italia- *miedoo~*

si? -pregunta de manera terrorífica Italia mientras se acerca a Romano-

esta bien! te dejo! pero solo por esta vez! –grita aterrado Romano para huir de la casa y la mirada de Italia-

uuhh? -dice desconcertado Alemania- *que fue eso?* -piensa aun algo confuso-

-esa tarde la pasaron juntos, con un feliz y tímido Alemania mirando a Italia con curiosidad-

* * *

agradezco a los que opinaron sobre mi fic! pero vuelvo a pedir que opinen...lo que pasa no confió mucho en como esta quedando... pero si les gusta, prometo actualizar lo mas pronto pociblee!

para los q se pregunten, Romano NO sabe que Italia es mujer, solo siente una necesidad tremenda por proteger al "lindo" Italia...

tengo un poco adelantado... así que en cuanto continué un poco mas, o reciba muchos comentarios actualizare, lo que pase primero

como sea, nos vemos!

y gracias por sus comentarios!


	3. AVISO MAS IMPORTANTE!

LES AVISO QUE YA SUBÍ el primer capitulo de "HETALIA NO HIMITSU! CHIBITALIA!"

TAMBIÉN SUBÍ "HETALIA NO HIMITSU! SHOTS!" el primer cap...

para el que le interese...son graciosos, tiernos y algunos subidos de tono...pero al menos yo pienso que quedaron bien...

por cierto se me abia olvidado mencionar que este es un fic en el que Alemania es Sacro Imperio

bueno, eso!

GRACIAS POR LEERME!

DEJEN REVIEWS!

ANIMO NURIKO!

Y ADIOS!

XD


End file.
